Un cambio en mi vida
by DevilHina
Summary: Fate cree que su vida es perfecta tal y como esta... pero no sabe cuan equivocada puede estar. AU (con algo de cambio de personalidades XD) Listo el Primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Hice ligeros cambios en el adelanto asi que si ya leyeron, solo leanlo de nuevo por favor. Gracias
1. Prólogo

**Este es mi primer trabajo jaja no sean duros… es bastante extraño el fic ya que me salgo un poco (más bien bastante XD) de la personalidad de mis queridos personajes.**

**_Renuncia:_ Los personajes de Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo) si no a sus respectivos autores jeje.**

* * *

**Toda vida, por más que lo niegues y pienses que no va a cambia, lo hace seas o no consciente de ello.**

**Esto es algo que Fate T. Harlaown va a aprender por las malas, pues una persona no tiene el destino sellado, éste se forja a medida que avanzamos y tomamos decisiones que nos llevan hacia él.**

**Siempre hay un punto de partida en donde todo empieza a cambiar, sea para bien o sea para mal, y para Fate ese momento llego cuando eligió el camino que desde estos momento quería llevar.**

* * *

** Bueno este es el prólogo jeje**

**Esta historia ocurre en un AU (Universo Alterno) jeje asi que no abra magia ni nada de esas cosas... demo si me quedare con varios nombres de lugares y esas cosas del mundo NANOFATE.**

**Eso si tengo la historia mas o menos hecha en mi mentesota jeje**

**Dejen Review o algo para saber si es un buen prólogo y voy por el buen camino n.n como dije es lo primero que hago así que sin mas los dejo por ahorita.**

**BYEBYE**


	2. Cap 1 Punto de Partida

Aquí el primer capitulo ojalá les guste..

**Disclaimer: Fate y demás personajes de Mahou Shojo Lirycal Nanoha no me pertenecen, pero desearía que si Bueno acá el capítulo. Enjoy**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Punto de partida_

Fate T. Harlaown es una chica que no pasa desapercibida, alta de hermoso cabello rubio, liso, que le llega más debajo de la cintura el cual amarra con una cinta en la parte baja de este, unos ojos color rubí que intimidan a cualquiera, pero que esconden sus más profundos sentimientos. Fate es bastante popular y no tiene que ver solamente con lo guapa que es, sino que también tiene un talento y es la manera en que juega basquétbol.

Si tiene gran talento que sabe aprovechar es la capitana de su equipo, se podría decir que es una estrella en acenso, pero ella no lo ve así, simplemente da lo mejor de sí misma en cada entrenamiento y en cada partido en el que se encuentra.

Aunque Fate tiene un problema…no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

**Fate:** ahhh! Queda un mes para que termine la Preparatoria y aun no decido a que Universidad ir.

Fate estaba descansando en la azotea del instituto junto a sus amigas Alisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura y Hayate Yagami, ellas 3 eran las más cercanas a Fate.

**Alisa:** vamos Fate, ¿cómo es que aún no te decides? – Decía sin prestarle mucha atención.

**Suzuka:** Alisa-chan tiene razón. ¿Porque no lo has decidido aún?

**Fate:** ustedes no entienden…-mirándolas seria- tengo todo lo que quiero aquí –suspira- en realidad me gusta como están las cosas así ni siquiera quiero pensar en el cambio.

**Suzuka:** Fate es un paso que debes dar te guste o no.

**Alisa:** Tiene razón además te queda algo de tiempo aún solo piénsalo más detenidamente, y deja de quejarte.

**Fate: **entonces creo que tendré que ponerme a pensar en ello…-silencio- _un minuto, silencio. _Ne minna no creen que hay mucho silencio…

**Suzuka:** ahora que lo dices sí, creo que sí.

**Alisa:** mmm… aquí falta algo..

De repente una chica llega corriendo hasta la azotea, ya que se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con sus amigas.

**Hayate:** fiuu –recuperando el aliento- ¿qué me perdí? Le pregunta a las chicas allí sentadas.

**Alisa:** pues nada, solo a Fate siendo dramática.

**Fate:** hey!

**Hayate:** jaja me lo perdi, ne a todo esto ¿ya decidieron a que Universidad van a ir?..-sonriendo de manera maliciosa se acerca a Alisa y Suzuka- yo creo que ustedes ya decidieron no?

Alisa y Suzuka se ponen rojas hasta las orejas.

**Hayate:** me contaron por ahí que van a ir a la misma Universidad y que ya las aceptaron jeje ademas de que ya tienen preparada la residencia en la que estaran viviendo juntitas ...-haciendo sonrojar mas a las aludidas-

**Alisa:** hey! quien te conto sobre eso?, escúpelo -tomando a su "amiga" de su camisa, pero estando aun muy roja-

**Suzuka:** vamos Alisa suelta a Hayate, igual les íbamos a decir aunque no de esta forma -Suzuka trataba de calmarla-

**Hayate:** si si, tranquilízate Alisa-chan no vayas ha hacer algo que me deje moretiada -tratando de zafarse del agarre-

**Alisa:** ahh -suspiro- esta bien solo se mas discreta. Eres un incordio mapache.

**Hayate:** oye no me digas mapache!

**Fate:** pues eso es lo que pareces jaja

**Hayate:** ya ya, volviendo a lo anterior es verdad o no es verdad? vamos díganlo.

**Suzuka:** pues sí -un poco sonrojada- Alisa y yo ya elegimos Universidad y ya fuimos aceptadas...

**Hayate:** y?

**Alisa:** si, baka. Lo del departamento también es verdad...Contenta -girando su cara para que no se notara su gran sonrojo-

**Hayate:** vamos solo quería saber, ademas siendo ustedes pareja ya me lo imaginaba. -soltó Hayate como si nada-

Si Alisa y Suzuka ya llevaban 2 años de novias y se llevaban bastante bien se podria decir eran la una para la otra.

**Fate:** vamos chicas, por lo menos ya saben lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas en cambio yo... -baja la cabeza y suspira-

**Hayate:** como es eso Fate aun no te decides?

**Fate:** no, alguna sugerencia?

**Alisa:** yo no le pediría ayuda a Hayate si fuera tú..-sacándole la lengua a Hayate-

**Hayate:** aun sigues molesta, lo siento si no lo volveré a hacer -cruzando los dedos en su espalda-

**Suzuka:** Alisa-chan ya se disculpo y dijo que no lo volvería a hacer así que ya vámonos por la paz, si, por mí?

**Alisa:** -se le vuelven a subir los colores- esta bien Suzuka, pero solo por ti -desvía su cara y se sienta mas cerca de ella-

**Hayate:** jaja que lindas se ven juntitas.

**Alisa:** cállate ¬/¬

**Hayate:** ya volviendo a Fate, pues no se tal ves solo debas esperar y pensarlo por ti misma ya que es tu futuro.

Alisa, Suzuka y Fate se quedan con la boca abierta...

**Hayate:** vamos a veces doy buenos concejos -dándose cuenta del porque de sus reacciones-

**Fate:** ya ya -después de recuperarse de la conmoción atina a hablar de nuevo- pues bien solo deberé pensarlo gracias chicas.

En eso suena la campana para el inicio del último periodo de clases al que deben asistir.

**Fate:** vamos chicas apurémonos.

Salen de la azotea y regresan a sus salones.

El periodo de clases pasa sin mayores problemas, terminadas las clases Fate debía ir al club para el entrenamiento.

**Fate:** bueno chicas me voy al club cuídense

**Alisa:** nosotras nos retiramos, vamos Suzuka.

**Suzuka:** vamos. Adiós Hayate. Adiós Fate -dijo parándose y llendosé con Alisa a sus hogares

**Hayate/Fate**: Adiós.

**Fate:** bueno me voy -parándose del asiento y llendosé- vienes?

**Hayate:** al rato te alcanso debo esperar a alguien en la puerta.

**Fate:** jejej.. alguna conquista?

**Hayate:** no idiota mi prima.

**Fate:** jajaj bueno te veo al rato entonces

Fate se fue al gimnasio con su equipo deportivo allí ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeras de equipo.

**Sigmun:** hey "capitán" apúrate para que empecemos -mirando alrededor- no vinó mi hermana?

**Fate:** pues no diojo que iría a buscar a tu prima y ya deja de molestar empiecen a calentar como lo indica el programa, vengo al tiro -y se fue a cambiar-

**Sigmun:** -_debe ser...- _saliendo de sus pensamientos- ya chicas oyeron a Fate a calentar -asi la sub-capitana Sigmun empezaba el calentamiento del equipo-

Fate no tardo en cambiarse y fue a hacer los calentamiento con el equipo

* * *

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Hayate estaba parada en la puerta del Instituto esperando a su prima.

**Hayate:** rayos se esta demorando bastante -mirando la hora en el celular-

**X:** hey Hayate-chan!

**Hayate:** al fin llegas como has estado?

**X:** bien nyahaha y tu?

**Hayate:** pues bien, venga vamos a ver a mi amiga Fate a su club y después nos vamos a mi casa te parece

**X:** esta bien, como quieras Hayate-chan

**Hayate:** Venga vamonos

Así Hayate y su prima (_como si no supieran de quién hablo XD_) se dirigen al gimnasio.

Mientras más se acercan al gimnasio, más se escuchan gritos e indicaciones.

**X:** guau son bastante dedicadas no?

**Hayate:** si Fate las mantiene en constante movimiento, aparte de ser la más veloz del equipo.

**X:** nyahaha y tardará mucho?

**Hayate:** normalmente no mucho, pero no espero más de una hora así que si se demora pues solo me despido y nos vamos. ok?

**X:** bueno

Continuan el camino hacia el gimnasio y entran. Ya dentro aprecian mejor al equipo y el constante entrenamiento al que son sometidos.

**Fate:** vamos recién empezamos, continuen con ese ritmo.

**Todas:** SI!

**Hayate:** ves a la de pelo rubio con coleta alta?

**X:** si -la observo desde que entro, fue la que más le llamo la atención y que tenía unos hermosos ojos rojos que demostraban pasíon por lo que estaba haciendo-

**Hayate:** pues ella es Fate, la capitana y mi mejor amiga -dice orgullosa, inflando el pecho (como si ella fuera la destacada)

** X: **... -seguia observandola sin prestarle mucha atención a Hayate-

**Hayate:** y también está Sigmun -pero ella ya no le prestaba atención, ni cuenta se dió de que su prima Sigmun también estaba en el entrenamiento- mmm... -solo mira a su prima y sonrie malisiosamente-

El panorama no cambia mucho durante todo el tiempo:

Fate dando ordenes y manejando el entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta de quienes la observaban,

Hayate observando a su prima y a Fate con su sonrisa malisiosa, como tramando algo

Y la prima solo observando a Fate.

Asi paso más de una hora y Hayate ya complacida con lo que sea que tramara le grita a Fate que se aburrió y se va, para verse mañana, arrastrando a su prima mientras se aleja, Fate solo la ve cuando se despide, viendo asi mismo a una chica siendo arrastrada por esta. Le llamo la atención el hermoso cabello cobrizo de la chica y cuando esta se giro pudo notar unos ojos de un azul precioso, imaginando que era la prima de Hayate y podría preguntarle al siguiente día, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con el entrenamiento. Terminandolo una hora más tarde.

**Fate:** bien chicas se acabo, nos vemos el Miércoles, todas buen trabajo!

Todas las del quipo sudando la gota gorda, exceptuando la misma Fate y Sigmun que ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente.

**Sigmun:** guau ahora si que estas animada y eso que ya no tendremos más partidos.

**Fate:** si, pero no por eso nos vamos a relajar -dice seriamente-

**Sigmun:** bueno a las regaderas, nos vemos Fate. Debo alcansar a Hayate. Tu te quedarás un rato más?

**Fate:** sí. Así que adiós Sigmun, nos vemos.

**Sigmun:** esta bien, pero no te sobreesfuerces. Cuidate.

Sigmun y las demás chicas se van a las regaderas, mientras Fate continua lanzando un poco más, pensando en que debería hacer de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Hayate ya iba más tranquila hacia su casa seguida de cerca por su prima, que seguía pensando en cierta rubia de ojos rojos.

**Hayate:** ne, Nanoha.

**Nanoha:** ah! -saliendo de su letardo-

**Hayate:** sigues saliendo con ese tal Yuuno?

**Nanoha:** quién?... ah Yuuno-kun... si si por?

**Hayate:** -mirandola de reojo- no por nada... -suspira y se da vuelta para encarar a Nanoha- Nanoha alguna ves te han gustado las chicas? o te han llamado la atención de alguna forma? no se, recientemente?

(Como siempre Hayate directa al punto XD)

**Nanoha:** o/o etto no... eso creo - lo último lo dice en un susurro que cree pasa desapercibido para Hayate, pero estaba muy equivocada, Hayate si la oyo y sonrió de manera casi sicópata-

**Hayate:** voy a ser directa Nanoha.. te estuve viendo ahorita y no le despegabas la vista a Fate y que yo sepa nunca te a gustado Yuuno-kun realmente solo lo aceptaste por ser muy persistente, por eso le diste una oportunidad.

**Nanoha:** -más roja que un tomate- no... yo nyahaha como crees..-muy nerviosa-

**Hayate:** y no inteste negarlo, primita. Se de buena fuente que ni siquiera un beso le haz dado solo le dejas tomarte la mano y eso con suerte -mirandola de manera burlona directamente a los ojos-

**Nanoha:** como... como es que lo sabes?

**Hayate:** tsk tsk- moviendo el dedo- nada se le escapa a la detective Hayate y no revelo a mis confidentes.

**Nanoha:** -asiendose la indignada, girando la cara- pues mas bien mapache Hayate y estoy casi segura que fue Reinforce o Shamal, no?

**Hayate:** ya no cambies el tema y no soy mapache. Que me dices a mi implacable acusación?

**Nanoha:** ah vamos, es cierto lo de Yuuno-kun, pero no por solo estar mmm... asombrada con las habilidades de Fate-chan va a hacer solo por que me guste ¬/¬

**Hayate:** mmm... -_se que no es cierto, yo si creo en el amor a primera vista, pero Fate no la vió... tal vez_- bien si es así ven con Yuuno-kun, "tu amorcito", a la fiesta de graduación de nosotras y te presentaré de manera directa a "Fate-chaannn" -diciendolo todo con total burla-

**Nanoha:** ya no me molestes con Yuuno-kun... -mirando hacia un lado para que no notara lo entusiasmada que estaba- pues me gustaría ir para verla... digo estar con ustedes nyahaha -con la mano detrás de la nuca-

**Hayate:** si si y yo te creó... pues es el sábado de la siguiente semana, así que pasaré por ustedes que te parece?

**Nanoha:** mmmm... Yuuno-kun tiene una convención de libros a la que me invitó a ir... -_pero solo puedo decirle que me surgió algo no pasa nada, pero a Hayate mejor le mientó para que no me siga molestando- _pero no había acceptado así que por lo menos yo estoy libre n.n

**Hayate:** -_esta pequeña no sabe con quién esta hablando jaja lo va dejar plantado para ver de nuevo a Fate jajaj no puedo empezar areir delante de ella si no su mentira no pasaría desapercibida,pero jajajaj tan inocente, bueno, bueno solo le seguiré el juego- _bueno entonces paso por tí a las 7 de la noche, a las 8 ya tenemos que estar alla en el gimnasio en donde será la celebración.

**Nanoha:** bueno -_parece que me creyó-_

Mientras conversaban la caminata continuaba hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hayate y fueron recibidas Vita la otra hermana de Hayate. Los padres de Hayate y las demás siempre estan de viaje por algún negocio asi que solo estan ellas 3 en la casa; sus padres les manda dinero todos los meses para el gasto mensual de la casa y escuela; y algo más para cada una.

**Vita:** hola Hayate, hola Nanoha. Como estan?

**Hayate:** pues yo bien... y desde cuando eres tan correcta?

**Nanoha:** no molestes a Vita-chan, yo estoy bien gracias y tú?

**Vita:** pues yo bien..-girandose hacia Hayate- y siempre he tenido buenos modales solo que no te los muestro a tí, por que no te los mereces -sacandolé la lengua y llendosé hacia su habitación.

**Nanoha:** nyahaha sigue igual, bueno y donde está Sigmun -mirando alrededor-

**Hayate:** ¬¬ ves, ni cuenta te diste estaba entrenando con Fate, estan en el mismo equipo y estubo al lado de Fate todo el rato en el que estuvimos mirando.

**Nanoha:** n/n yo si sabía, solo quería saber si tu sabías (XD)

**Hayate:** O.o...

**Nanoha:** Hayate? -pasandole la mano por enfrente de su cara- estás bien?

**Hayate:** -saliendo del letardo temporal en que la metío la gran respuesta de Nanoha y restandolé importancia, suspiro- ya debe estar por llegar, así que ayudame con la comida quieres?

**Nanoha:** si, ya te ayudo.

Preparán una rica cena y llega Sigmun al rato después, saludando a ambas.

Sigmun llama a Vita y entre las dos ponen la mesa mientras Nanoha y Hayate terminan de preparar las cosas de la cena.

La cena trancurre sin contratiempos, ni siquiera Hayate molesto, cosa que es bastante raro, pero Nanoha lo agradeció.

Ya habiendo terminado la cena y dejado todo limpio, Nanoha se despide de Sigmun y Vita. Hayate la encamina a la puerta.

**Hayate:** gracias por ayudarme y pasar a visitarnos Nanoha, hubiera sido más entretenido que fueras a mi Instituto sería muy genial n.n

**Nanoha:** si, pero mis padres querían algo más cercano. Ya sabes como son.

**Hayate:** si, si lo sé. Bueno como quedamos nos vemos la próxima semana, manda saludos a tus padres y cuida a tu noviecito jajaj bye bye, primita.

**Nanoha:** ya basta Hayate! Dejamé en paz o no te vuelvo a hablar uhm...-girando "indignada la cabeza-

**Hayate: **ohh entonces si no me hablas no podrás ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación, ni ver a Fate -todo dicho con sarcásmo-

**Nanoha:** nyahaha no te lo tomes a pecho, solo fue una broma... pasarás por mi, cierto? -_por que me humillo por ver a Fate-chan, solo me falta ponerme de rodillas... o no ojalá no se le ocurra pedirmelo, por favor diosito que no se le ocurra-_mirando con carita de cachorro a Hayate, juntando sus manos a modo de suplica-

**Hayate:** -_podría hacer que se arrodille jajajja... no, mejor no, ya me he divertido bastante a su-_si, recuerda el sábado a las 7 de la noche debes estar lista.

**Nanoha:** -suspiro aliviada- si si a esa hora estaré lista no te preocupes. Nos vemos Hayate.

**Hayate:** adiosito Nanoha -cuando Nanoha ya estaba algo lejos le grita- Y YA DEJA AL INCORDIO DE NOVIO QUE TIENES, SOLO DA LASTIMA! -y se entra antes de que Nanoha le responda cualquier cosa-

**Naoha:** o/o esta Hayate me deja mucho en vergüenza -_pues tal ves deba dejar a Yuuno-kun solo le estoy dando falsas ilusiones y yo en realidad no estoy muy cómoda con él-_

Nanoha continúa su camino a la casa de sus padres, que tienen una pastelería muy popular llamada Midori-ya.

Llega a casa saluda a sus padres, Momoko y Shiro Takamichi.

**Nanoha:** Okaa-san, Otoo-san, llegue!

**Momoko:** bienvenida hija. Como te fue en casa de Hayate?

**Nanoha:** Pues bien Okaa-san, les mando saludos.

**Shiro:** a pues bien, la proxima le llevas un pastel, que te parece Nanoha?

**Nanoha:** si excelente idea Otoo-san -mira alrededor- ne y mis hermanos?

**Momoko:** siguen en sus trabajos no te preocupes llamaron para decir que llegan tarde.

**Nanoha:** ah, bueno... etto okaa-san, otoo-san Hayate me invito a la graduación de su escuela, puedo ir cierto?

Momoko y Shiro la miran y se miran.

**Momoko:** tienes que ir con Yuuno-kun?

**Nanoha:** no? por que?

**Momoko:** por nada solo preguntaba -_se nota que ese chico no le gusta para nada, no se que hace con él, pero bueno creó que cuando encuentre a alguién que de verdad quiera no sea demasiado tarde- y por qué quieres ir?_

**Shiro: **-_Momoko también debe estar preocupada por lo de ese chico- ..._

**Nanoha:** pues solo para divertirme -mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo- y bien?

**Momoko: **_-mmm... eso fue extraño, habra encontrado a alguien interesante y si no va con Yuuno quiere decir...-_

**Shiro:** si, no veo problema si vas con Hayate y Sigmun.

**Momoko:** yo opino igual, -sonriendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- pero cuando es?

**Nanoha:** ah pues el sábado de la próxima semana.

**Momoko:** bueno tendremos que buscarte algún lindo vestido para la ocasión, no?

Nanoha se sonroja pensando si su vestido le agradará a Fate. Definitivamente algo le pasa para que todo la lleve a pensar en ella.

**Shiro:** Bueno eso lo veremos después , vete a duchar y descansar hija que mañana tienes clases.

**Nanoha:** claro otoo-san. Buenas noches a ambos.

Se despide y se va a buscar su pijama para irse a duchar y después se va a la cama todo sin dejar de pensar en Fate, que aunque solo conoce de vista, no la ha podido sacar de su cabeza. Pero antes de dormir le manda un mensaje a Hayate para confirmar que irá a la fiesta con ellas y asi se queda por fin dormida.

* * *

Fate después de terminar su autopractica y pensar mucho, simplemente se aburrio y quedo en lo mismo. Se fue a las regaderas, se ducho y alisto para irse a su casa, en donde su madre Lindy y su hermano Chrono la esperaban a cenar. El trayecto fue rápido, pero se le vino a la mente ese par de ojos azules, recordándose asi misma que debía preguntar por ella a Hayate.

Ya en su casa es recibida por Chrono.

**Chrono:** hola hermanita. -acariciandole la cabeza-

Chrono era un chico guapo, cabello azul oscuro, lindos ojos negros y con gran talento en los deportes.

**Fate:** ya dejame onii-chan, me despeinas -sonriendo por su muestra de cariño-

**Lindy:** -se asoma desde la cocina- como te fue Fate?

**Fate:** ola okaa-san, muy bien y en el entrenamiento mejor jeje

**Lindy:** que bueno. Vamos a sentarse Chrono ya puso la mesa cenamos, te vas aduchar y a descansar. Ok?

**Fate:** si madre, vamos onii-chan.

Se sientan y Lindy sirve la cena, hablan un poco más acerca del día de ambos jovenés. Chrono revela que Ami acepto ser su novia, llevaba bastante enamorado de ella, pero no se le había confesado, hasta este día y al parecer a Ami también le gustaba Chrono. Fue un final feliz para ellos.

**Lindy:** asi que al fin te confesaste a Ami, debes traerla algún día para que nos conosca y nosotras a ella, no crees?

**Chrono:** si madre, solo ten paciencia apenas empiezo mi noviasgo con ella -lo dice muy sonrojado-

**Lindy:** jajaj si tranquilo, solo estoy bromeando hijo. Tomaló con calma. Y Fate cuando conoceremos a algún chico que te guste?

**Fate:** pfff..-escupiendo la bebida que tomaba- que dices, madre? o/o

**Chrono:** jajaja sabía que te iba a tocar jajaja

**Lindy:** jajaj vamos no te gusta nadie? no quieres enamorarte?

**Fate:** pues para que? -limpiándose y volviendo a la normalidad- además nadie a llamado mi atención -en ese momento recuerda a la chica de lindos cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos azules-_un momento alguién si a llamado mi atención, pero es otra chica y solo la ví un momento, será... no no creo. Ahhh tengo que preguntarle mañana a Hayate por ella._

Lindy osberva a Fate que quedó bastante pensativa, pero no agregó nada más.

Se terminó la cena, Fate se fue a duchar y a la cama esperando que al siguiente día preguntar por la chica de cabellos cobrizos a Hayate.

* * *

Al Siguiente día Fate se levanta temprano para salir al Instituto y reunirse con sus amigas, entre ellas Hayate.

**Fate:** mmm... creo que llegue demasiado pronto, tendré que esperar.

Pasan cerca de 15 minutos y a lo lejos se ven Hayate y Sigmun.

**Hayate:** HEY FATE! -grita, mientras se acerca a la carrera, con Sigmun detrás-

**Fate:** -ya teniendolas frente a ella- Hola, buenos días chicas n.n

**Sigmun:** hola Fate.

**Hayate:** es extraño que llegues antes que nosotras, te caiste de la cama? jajajaja..

**Fate:** no, no es eso idiota.

**Hayate:** ya ya entonces?

**Fate:** nada solo me levante temprano, no es la gran cosa. -girando su cara, quería preguntarle por la chica que cree es su prima, pero no sabe como abordar el tema.

**Sigmun:** oye ahora que lo pienso ayer esperaste a Nanoha, no?

**Hayate:** que eres despistada, claro que sí. Pero estaban tan concentradas en la practica que ni cuenta te diste, ni Fate tampoco.

**Fate:** -_asi que si era su prima después de todo y se llama Nanoha. Que bonito nombre, por lo menos ellas sacaron el tema_- yo si la vi, bueno cuando te despediste alcance a verla una poco. -dice un poco colorada-

Hayate se da cuenta del nuevo tono de Fate.

**Hayate:** asi que la viste... y que te parecio?

**Fate:** jeje n/n pues apenas la vi, por que preguntas?

**Hayate:** no, por nada. Sabes la invite a la fiesta de graduación de nosotras, me mando un mensaje anoche y le dieron permiso jejej

**Fate:** asi que vendrá a la fiesta eh...- se queda pensando en que debería vestir para conocer a Nanoha, y al darse cuenta de sus pensamiento se pone más roja aún-

**Hayate:** jaja Fate estas muy roja, que te paso

**Fate:** nada jeje solo vamonos quieres

Hayate solo sonrió y continuaron su camino hacia la escuela, Fate aún pensativa y algo roja, Hayate con una gran sonrisa y Sigmun sin enterarse de nada.

* * *

**Bueno aca esta el primer capítulo, no se cuantos serán pero espero que les guste como va hasta ahora y tampoco se cuando actualizaré, pero trataré de no demorarme mucho XD**

**Me despido por ahora**

**PD: cualquier comentario o tomatazo es bienvenido, asi me animo a continuarla más rápido. Yane.**


End file.
